


AJ's Family Birthday

by BSBLover2538



Series: BSB Birthday Fics [5]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, F/M, Gen, Strip Tease, Surprises, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: AJ's birthday rolls around, and all he wants is to spend it with his girls.
Relationships: Rochelle Karidis/AJ McLean
Series: BSB Birthday Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497617
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	AJ's Family Birthday

AJ blinked as the sunlight streamed into his open window. He groaned softly and rolled over, putting his arm around his wife. He opened his eyes to see Rochelle’s beautiful face looking peaceful in sleep. He smiled softly to himself as he leaned over to kiss her forehead. The birthday boy got up, hearing the birds chirping nearby. He stretched before going into his bathroom to do his morning routine. 

“Alex?” AJ heard his wife faintly call for him, as he was brushing his teeth. He quickly finished, and went back out to the bedroom. He grinned as he saw Rochelle poking one eye open at him, wondering why he was up so early. 

“Go back to sleep, I want to spend my birthday morning with the girls” he softly encouraged, kissing his loving wife square on the lips. Rochelle responded, before pulling away and nodding. AJ watched as she rolled back over, falling back asleep. 

“How is my big girl doing?” AJ looked up to see Ava stumbling into the kitchen an hour later, where he had Lyric in her booster seat eating some breakfast. 

“I’m good Daddy!” Ava ran into his arms, AJ wrapping them around her, kissing her temple. 

“Where’s Mommy?” 

“She’s sleeping in. Daddy thought he would spend his birthday morning with his favorite girls” AJ grinned as Ava’s eyes widened. 

“Happy Birthday Daddy!” she exclaimed, kissing his cheek. 

“Thanks pumpkin” AJ beamed as Lyric watched the byplay. 

AJ got his oldest set up with breakfast, as he set Lyric loose, watching her go to the living room to play with the toys she had gotten for Christmas. After Ava had eaten, he played happily with his daughters as he heard his wife get up. Rochelle came down with a few gifts in her arms, that she had helped Ava and Lyric pick out a few days earlier. 

“Happy Birthday Alex” she softly said, kissing him fiercely. Ava and Lyric grinned seeing the presents, and Ava grabbed hers. 

“Here Daddy, it’s my gift for you” AJ’s heart melted as he took the gift from his oldest. Rochelle helped Lyric find hers, and AJ’s beamed as Lyric gave it to him. 

“Thank you girls, Daddy loves them so much!” AJ unwrapped the gifts to find two new coffee mugs declaring him the best daddy ever. He hugged both of his daughters close, loving the new presents. 

“Here baby” Rochelle gave him her present, and AJ looked in the bag, seeing a new pair of sneakers and a gift card for a new tattoo. AJ grabbed his wife, kissing her fiercely. 

“Thank you so much baby, I love it so much” Rochelle grinned, and AJ cleaned up all the wrapping paper, going to put his new mugs away. 

The rest of the morning was spent with his girls, and AJ wouldn’t have his birthday morning any other way. He tilted his head looking at his wife, who had been smirking in his direction since she had gotten up. Rochelle was waiting for AJ to tell her his plans for the night. Once Lyric went down for her nap, and Ava was playing with her toys, Rochelle slyly slipped into AJ’s office. 

“What’s your plans for tonight?” Rochelle asked innocently, and AJ whirled around, giving her a soft glare. 

“Don’t pull that innocent look on me, you know very well what I’m doing tonight” AJ grinned, and Rochelle feigned confusion. 

“What, I forget what you are doing” she claimed, and AJ rolled his eyes. 

“I’m spending the night with you” he told his wife, and she looked at him shocked. 

“Wait, I thought you were going out with one of the wives?” she questioned, genuine confusion on her face. 

AJ shook his head. “No, I decided against that. I just want a night with my wife. Play some pool, watch a movie, chat, and end with some sweet slow loving in bed” 

Rochelle shook her head, and a grin came to her face, as she sat down on her husband’s lap. She really thought he was going out, but the fact that he was staying home filled her with warmth and happiness. 

“Can’t wait” she whispered, and AJ smiled, holding her close. 

After Lyric woke up, the family of four trekked out to the park, AJ running around with his oldest, while Rochelle stayed with Lyric, watching her husband and Ava play. Soon Lyric fussed, wanting to play with her sister and Daddy. 

“Alex, Lyric incoming!” Rochelle called out, and AJ nodded, opening his arms for his youngest. Lyric ran into her Daddy’s arms, and AJ tickled her mercilessly, loving Lyric’s laughter. 

The family of four played for a few hours, before going back home. Rochelle made AJ’s favorite meal for dinner, since the older man was hopeless in the kitchen. AJ smiled to himself watching his family eat a meal together, feeling extremely thankful for his life. After dinner, he played with the girls again, before tag teaming with Rochelle to get them into bed. 

“Finally, just the two of us. So happy for a 7pm bedtime for the two of them, along with not having any plans tomorrow” AJ wagged his eyebrows and Rochelle rolled her eyes. The bearded man grabbed her hand, dragging her down to their finished basement, and to the pool table. 

“Wanna play?” he asked, and she nodded. 

“You are going down” she smirked, and he narrowed his eyes at her playfully. 

“Not a chance” he replied, and all Rochelle did was rack up the balls, while AJ grabbed their cue sticks. 

One fiercely contested battle later, and Rochelle watched as AJ sunk the eight ball. She put her cue stick down, and walked over to her husband, giving him a hug and kiss. 

“Nice job love” she smiled and AJ wrapped his arms around her, guiding her to the couch. 

“Thanks Ro, let’s stick a movie in, and relax” AJ made sure his wife was comfortable before going to their movie collection, picking one he had seen a million times. He put in the DVD player, and settled back down next to Rochelle. The two quietly intertwined hands as they watched, Rochelle leaning her head on AJ, both watching happily. 

“Any ideas for your new tattoo yet?” Rochelle asked curiously, about halfway through the movie. 

“No, I’m still trying to figure out a tattoo idea for Lyric’s birth, and she will be three in March” AJ shook his head, and Rochelle chuckled softly. She knew that the tattoo on her husband’s chest had intense meaning for him, and he wanted to find something equally as powerful in meaning for their youngest. 

“That’s okay” Rochelle smiled, and snuggled back up in AJ’s arms. The movie ended an hour later, and AJ looked at his wife. Rochelle smirked, and pulled AJ up, leading him to their bedroom. 

She smiled at him, and slowly undressed, giving her husband a bit of a show for his birthday. AJ nearly whined seeing his favorite set of knickers and a bra on his wife. They were red and black, and lacy, the knickers nearly see-through. 

“Rochelle….” he groaned, and his wife grinned. 

“Like what you see love?” she asked, and got her response a second later with AJ pouncing on her. 

“Fuck you look amazing” he quickly shed his own clothing, and let his cock free, knowing it was already semi hard. 

AJ rolled so that he was on top, and Rochelle looked up at him, her blue eyes full of desire and wanting. AJ nimbly undid her bra, pushing the clothing away, his hand going to her full breasts, while his other one traveled down her body. 

“God I love ravishing your body every night” he whispered, as he hit all of his wife’s sweet spots, loving the little noises and breaths he would get in response. 

“Alex….” she whimpered, her folds soaked. AJ grinned and lined up his cock, pushing right into his wife’s slick hole. 

“You are so damn perfect baby, I am so happy to have another birthday with you. You are the best thing to ever happen in my life, and I am thankful for you and our girls every single day” AJ slowly and lovingly pushed in and out of his wife, making love to her, treating her like the queen she was. 

Rochelle whimpered and whined happily, loving when her husband wanted the slow and loving nights. This was the best way she loved to be taken care of, and was so happy that AJ wanted to stay home with her tonight. 

“Baby, I’m close” AJ whispered as he kissed and nipped her body lovingly. Rochelle nodded, moaning softly as she felt AJ’s seed filling her once again. 

“Rochelle, god I love this!” AJ called out as he poured his load into his wife, his hips still going up and down. He panted softly as he pulled out, his orgasm ending. Rochelle sighed happily as he pulled her back into his arms, snuggling close. 

“God I love making love to you” AJ kissed his wife’s blonde hair, digging his nose into it, breathing in her scent once again. 

“I love when you treat me like a queen, just like you do every single day” Rochelle replied, melting into his tight embrace. 

The two basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking, AJ never more happy with the choice to stay home than he was now. It had been an amazing birthday, and he couldn’t wait to hear about Nick and Brian’s birthdays when they met up to go down to South America, and start the tour up once again. AJ and Rochelle slid down in their bed, AJ still holding onto his wife, the two softly talking until they fell asleep. AJ couldn’t wait to see what his 42nd year of life brought to him, and see how 2020 treated him and his family. 


End file.
